


Tension and Stress

by sunshinekisses



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekisses/pseuds/sunshinekisses
Summary: Tatiana always seems to have the most perfect of ways to take the stress out of him.





	Tension and Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Tatiana gives good head, don't fight me on this one.

Zeke has a bad day. Not a gods-awful day, but just a bad day. He wakes up a little late, gets shouted at at work, scratches his hand on his sword while polishing it. He’s generally just in a poor mood throughout the day, and it doesn’t help when Jerome waltzes in and shouts at him again for something that wasn’t even his fault. It’s just the way things work around here, and thinking about that puts him in an even worse mood.

Coming home is a relief. He has a bottle of wine to break into, a fire to sit by, and a good book to read. More than that, he has Tatiana to soothe him with her soft hands and delicate voice. He has a place to rest his head and calm down. Her thighs are soft like pillows beneath his head, her hands gentle as they race through his hair and push his bangs out of his face. By the fire, she listens to his woes and complaints quietly. Having his head in her lap makes him feel a little calmer, but he still has that feeling of anxiety in the pits of his stomach.

“I should break his nose,” Zeke mumbles. He clenches his fist just thinking about the give of Jerome’s face beneath his hand, how therapeutic it would be.

“Don’t solve things with violence,” Tatiana lightly chides with her fingers in his hair.

Slightly, he smiles—solving things with violence is basically how he puts bread on their table. “Mmm. Of course I won’t. They’d throw me back in jail if I harmed a hair on that idiot’s head.”

She leans down and pushes a quick kiss to his lips, so gently. “And I can’t smooch your handsome face if you’re behind bars, now can I?”

Zeke reaches up, threading his fingers into her soft, silky curls. She shuts her eyes and leans her head into the touch, the hum that escapes her hardly audible over the crackling of the fire.

This is good. He doesn’t necessarily feel calm, but he feels a _little_ better.

They lie by the fire for a while longer, occasionally trading kisses or offering soft and lazy touches. Her lips on his brow or against his cheek comfort him, and her expression is delighted whenever he holds her hand. He can’t shake the lingering annoyance and stress within him, however, and she seems to realize that.

“Stop thinking about things,” Tatiana says.

He stops pushing kisses against her palm and looks up at her from her lap, a little grimace on his face. “Can’t. Knowing I have to go back to it tomorrow stresses me.”

She huffs and pulls her hand out of his grip. “Maybe you need to just go to sleep. That might help you.”

Zeke doesn’t think so, but he still says, “Perhaps,” because he knows she’s only doing her best to help. He pulls away from her, grunting as he gets to his feet, and then helps her to her own feet. Lightly, he places his hands on her waist, leans down, and kisses the top of her head fondly. Tatiana giggles and puts her hands on his chest, her roaming fingers smoothing out creases in his shirt. She smells nice, like warm fruit and cinnamon, and he tries to let the scent relax him.

He goes to the bedroom while Tatiana stays behind to pick up their few dishes from dinner. He’d offered her his help, of course, but like most days, she’d waved her hand and shook her head, saying, “Oh, no, you just go relax! Cleanup won’t take me anymore than ten minutes, then I’ll come snuggle you.”

Zeke sighs as he sits in their bedroom, sorting through the books he has stacked on the bedside table and trying to figure out which one he wants to entertain himself with this evening. He hears the soothing sound of Tatiana working in the kitchen, given the open door; sounds of dishes clanking, water rushing over the bowls and plates, a sponge squeaking along the stoneware. He chews on the inside of his cheek and keeps looking at the books, desperate for something to distract him from the constant and subtle nagging in his gut.

“What are you up to?” Tatiana asks when she comes in the room, wiping her hands on her apron. “You gonna read tonight?”

“Perhaps. It usually helps my anxiety.” He scratches his temple as he tries to decide between a history book on western Rigel, or a fiction novel he’s been entertained by as of late. “Decisions, decisions.”

“Mmmhm.” He hears her slide the apron off and toss it in the laundry basket. The handkerchief comes out of her hair next, slipping off with a soft sound. “Still wound up?”

“Ten minutes doesn’t change much,” he tells her in response. “Of course I am.”

“Stop thinking about it,” she says again. “The more you think about how bad your day was, the more it’s gonna bother you.”

Zeke shuts his eyes as she wraps her arms around him from behind and rests her head against his back. They fly open in an instant, however, the second she starts to lower a hand down his abdomen and towards his belt. She runs a finger along the metal bits, humming, and nuzzles closer against him.

“Maybe I could do something to help you not think,” she suggests in a voice that’s a little low, just a bit seductive. “I think I’m good at that.”

He shudders, sets down a book, and puts his hand over her own. “D-don’t feel obligated. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” she says defensively. “Come on. Let me have a little fun while I’m helping you. Doesn’t that sound like a fair tradeoff?”

He looks down to her hand fiddling with the buckle of his belt, and as soon as he says, “I would like that, really,” her other hand joins it and starts to undo it. Her fingers are a little clumsy from behind, however, so he helps her, easily undoing the buckle and pulling the leather away. He already feels aroused from the anticipation. Her fingers lightly stroking him through his pants isn’t helping any, either.

“You little minx,” he murmurs, hissing when she presses her hand against him a little harder. “Do tell me what you had in mind for this evening.”

Tatiana hums, stops teasing him so that she can hug him tightly from behind, and says, “Now, how about you tell me, what do you think of me on my knees?”

A chill rushes up his spine as he thinks of her pretty pink lips around his cock. She’s always so soft: Soft eyes, soft lips, soft tongue, soft fingers. He bites his lip as he thinks of the delightful little tricks she has with her tongue, and how good they feel. Just the thought of her kneeling in front of him, gasping and moaning while she pleasures him, is driving him insane and pushing the stress from his mind. She’s beautiful, precious, pure. He does feel a little bad receiving pleasure while not giving any in return, but if she’s offering…

“I do like that,” he responds quietly. “Mmm. Thank you.”

“Thought so,” Tatiana says a little smugly. Her hands drift back down to the front of his pants. “Can you help me get these open?”

He puts his hands over her own, helping her delicate hands along as she undoes the buttons. A little impatience bubbles within him as she takes her time, lightly dragging her fingernails across the cloth every now and then with a little amused hum. He’s not about to scold her or be so crass as to demand that she stop teasing him immediately when she’s offered to do something so kind for him, so he lets her tease him and have her bit of fun.

After what feels like entirely too long, Tatiana gets his pants open, slides her hand inside, and brushes her fingers against his cock. Zeke gasps at the feeling, grabbing her wrist on instinct, and squeezes her. His lover makes a delighted sound and keeps touching him, featherlight and careful. He grits his teeth as she pulls his length out of his trousers and starts to touch him more firmly, rolling it in her fingers and giving it some experimental tugs that make him feel like he’s on fire.

“Tatiana,” he hisses. “Gods…”

“So fussy already,” she teases. He bites his lip again as she wraps her hand firmly around his half-hard cock, struggling to bite back a moan as she pulls on it harder, with more purpose. A little twist of her wrist just about sends him over the edge; he grabs her wrist again, squeezes it, and desperately tries to move her hand a little faster up and down, but instead, she loosens her grip.

“Go sit on the edge of the bed,” she encourages when he mumbles in dissatisfaction. “I have to fix my hair. You can get yourself ready.”

Zeke would much rather have her keep jerking him off, stirring him into complete arousal, but again, he’s not going to make any unreasonable demands for her. He sits on the edge of the bed, making himself comfortable, and takes himself into hand. He keeps pumping and twisting, panting slightly at the tight feeling building in his core as he gets harder and harder. Closely, he watches his lover as she removes pieces of her clothing, leaving her in just her undergarments, and loosely ties up her hair with a pretty ribbon; loosely, because she knows he likes having some hold. He grunts as his body heats up and the tension in his lower body becomes nearly unbearable as he takes in the sight of her thick thighs and large bust, and can’t help himself from starting to lightly rock his hips into his own hand.

“You’re getting worked up,” Tatiana notes as she turns towards him. She looks too sweet, running her fingers through her hair as she gazes at him with an equal amount of lust to what he is feeling. She steps closer to him, clearly too aroused herself to bother with any more teasing, and kneels between his legs. Zeke pulls his hand away from his cock, fisting the quilt in his hands. His heart picks up its pace, hammering at the sight of her thick lashes and plump pink lips. She’s wearing lipstick; something a peachy-pink, one of her favorite colors to paint on herself.

“Please,” he mumbles in a tight voice. He grips the quilts harder, pretending that it’s her hair he’s clutching for dear life. “I’m about ready to die without you, Tatiana.”

“Flattery,” she murmurs, eyeing his thick, throbbing cock in front of her face. He watches the way her lips press, how her face flushes. She reaches up, grabbing the base of it, and he hisses at just that tiny touch as she lowers it closer to her mouth.

She leans in, putting her other hand on his knee, and pushes a small kiss to his tip, her lips plush and moist. A jolt goes through his body instantly; he makes a little gasping sound. Her tongue slips out immediately after the kiss, swirling around his head with a delicate finesse that he’ll never get enough of. Zeke leans back, panting, and fists the blankets as she sweeps her tongue over him again.

“Oh, gods, I love you,” he whispers thickly.

“How sweet,” she replies dazedly. She grabs his length a little more in her hand, staring him right in the eye as she drags her moist tongue up from the base. She does it again on the opposite side, eyes lusty as she stares up at him from her position on her knees. Zeke hisses and thrusts his hips lightly enough to not impose on her.

“You’re beautiful,” he mutters as she licks again. “Tatiana-”

“Shhhhh,” she soothes. “Don’t get so fussy over a little head.”

After that, she braces her hands on his knees, again pushes her lips against his tip, and slides his cock into her mouth. He takes a deep, deep breath, choking on groans as she tightens her lips around him and takes more of him into her mouth. She stays in one place for a moment, sweeping her tongue over and around his length and his head, humming casually. He starts bucking his hips, lip between his teeth, watching for any potential discomfort in her body language.

She seems to be the opposite of uncomfortable, however, because she spreads his knees, takes more dick into her mouth, and starts to suck with great intensity. Zeke gasps as she bobs her head, struggling to keep himself composed.

Tatiana moans loudly around him, her eyes shut in focus as she sucks. Her tongue caresses the bottom of his shaft, gently tracing along the ridge with tender care. Her eyelashes flutter as she puts a hand to his base and starts to massage him gently, with a twist of her wrist here and there.

“Gods!” Zeke grunts and thrusts a little harder than intended into her mouth, jumping when she gags a little. “I- I’m sorry!”

She moans, pumps him a little more, and then drags her swollen lips off of him. A gasp escapes her, but she doesn’t rest, instead giving his cock a good deal of attention with her hand.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“No worries,” she murmurs. “I’m fine. Do you feel good?”

“Yes,” he breathes, putting a hand over her own as she keeps pumping him. “I love you.”

Tatiana smiles, blushing more than a little. “Do you now? I love you as well.”

The words almost send more of a thrill through him than the blowjob. Zeke pats her head lovingly, then goes straight into a strangled moan as she opens her mouth and slides her lips around him again. She’s moaning enthusiastically with one hand working on his base, the other on his thigh as she works. Her cheeks hollow out as she sucks, and waves of pleasure instantly wash over him. He grunts, moans, sinks his fingers into her mess of soft, beautiful hair. He runs his fingers through her tresses, head tipped back to the ceiling as he listens to her squeaks and sighs of pleasure, muffled around his cock.

“Good girl,” he whispers between groans. “Good girl.”

Tatiana opens her eyes and looks up at him while bobbing her head up and down. Her clear eyes are so beautiful, a little watery from pleasure and the pressure of his cock against the back of her throat. She looks right up at him, catching his gaze while she sucks. Zeke pets her head, whispering kind things, never tearing his eyes from her as she sucks him off. Her hair is soft and lovely beneath his fingers, and he takes a fistful of it in a slight burst of pure, primal instinct. She moans as he tugs on her soft locks slightly, the sound a little like a whimper.

“Sorry,” he whispers. “I-“

Tatiana cuts him off with a quick and thorough flourish of her tongue around his length. Zeke moans, tightening his hand in her hair, and writhes underneath her touch. She’s moving her head slower, but her wet tongue is coiling around him in ways that are absolutely _murdering_ him. He feels hot and tense, sweat dripping down his neck. He grunts and holds her hair tighter, leaning over her a little as his shoulder hunch.

“Oh, gods,” he hisses. “Where did you learn that?”

Tatiana only hums and looks back down at her work, and he knows she would tell him, “A girl doesn’t so easily reveal her secrets~” if her mouth wasn’t full.

Zeke is squirming a little more than he wants to admit now. She wraps a hand around his base again, delicately pulling and twisting what her mouth doesn’t reach. He’s slick with her saliva, and her hand moves easily around him. He listens to her as she moans cutely and hums. Her sounds are high-pitched and long, very sweet and feminine. He drags his hands through her hair and gives a quick, subtle pump of his hips that gets her squeaking and sighing.

Tatiana runs her tongue over his cock again, pulling her head back until she only has his tip in her mouth. She raises her hands to drag them over his still-clothed stomach, eyes fluttering shut as she lavishes his head with flicks and rolls of her warm tongue. He gasps, fighting the urge to take her head and start sliding her up and down his length again, but reminds himself that he’s a gentleman, not a lowlife scoundrel with no consideration. Besides, the light sucking and ministrations of her tongue on his tip are starting to drive him wild. He swallows, squirming, grips her mane of beautiful hair. She sighs, a muffled sound, as he cards his fingers through it.

He feels his core getting tight, his body heating up more and more, and he can’t control his breathing. Her hands slide back down to his thighs, and as she hears his breathing, she looks up to him with those damned beautiful eyes. She keeps eye contact with him as she opens her mouth, lets his cock slide out, and starts to drag her tongue, flat and firm, from the base to the top. It’s messy by now, strands of saliva connecting her to his length, a glisten of it in a thick layer over his skin. Tatiana wraps her lithe fingers over his base and pushes his cock closer to her so that she can press her wet, blissfully soft and swollen lips in delicate kisses all over it.

Zeke chokes on a sound in his throat as his breath catches. Her eyes are clouded with desire and arousal, and he’s certain he looks no different. He can’t tear his eyes away from her mouth, however, her plush lips pressing against him, the softness giving way as they push against his hard length. It’s teasing, the way she kisses him, but also genuine and loving. Her breath is hot and sweet on his erection, fingers caring and soft. She moans, deep in her throat, as she keeps kissing his cock.

“I’m done,” he mutters. He lets go of her soft hair to dig a hand into his drenched bangs. “I- I’m finished.”

“Hmmm?” She looks up at him while she pushes another kiss to his tip, smearing her lips with precum. “I never could have been able to tell.”

He manages a smile, then chokes on a gasp and rubs her cheek gently. “Could you go get me a towel or such? I- I hate making a mess.”

Tatiana massages his cock lightly, humming and looking around while she seems to think. “Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of it for you.”

Zeke freezes, watching as she parts her lips again, and groans as she once more takes him into her mouth. He’s tight and hot now, painfully sensitive, but Tatiana slips her tongue around him gently, rubs his base softly, and only just barely bobs her head, so tenderly pulling his climax from him. The soft stimulation is perfect against his sensitive shaft.

The wave of pleasure crashes down on him all at once. He grunts as he tightens up, grips her hair tight, and spills into her mouth. Tatiana squeaks audibly as he coats her tongue, but looks up into his eyes and starts to swallow.

“Gods,” he hisses. “Tatiana-!”

Where she can afford, she hums between swallows. Her eyes shut as she takes another few gulps, her throat working quickly to accommodate the copious amount he releases into her. He murmurs her name again, again, again as he cums, struggling to keep his gaze focused on her. Zeke comes down from his high in a crash after shooting just a little more into her mouth, then collapses back on the bed, panting like a dog in the wake of his release.

Tatiana remains still for a moment, perhaps still swallowing what’s in her mouth, then gasps for air as she pulls back and lets his flaccid cock slip out. After catching her breath, she llicks him once more from his base to his glans, cleaning up any remaining mess, pushes a final gentle kiss to his tip, and stands on wobbly legs. Her lips are red and swollen, slick with saliva and cum that she primly swipes away with a finger. Her eyes are dazed, heady with lust. There’s a vivid flush on her cheeks, so pretty and sweet. She swallows a few more times, tapping a hand to her throat while she pants just as heavily as her lover.

“It doesn’t taste very good,” is the first thing she says in a thick voice.

Zeke laughs as he starts to find his senses. “Oh, poor thing.”

“It was sticky,” she keeps complaining. He holds out his arms to her, squeezing her close as she crawls on the bed to him. “But now there’s no mess to clean up.”

“Don’t complain to me,” he chides. “I _asked_ for a towel. You were the one who wanted to swallow.”

Tatiana pouts at him, squirms upwards in his grip, and presents her lips to him. He parts his lips on instinct as he leans down to kiss her, but quickly recoils at the taste of her tongue. He jerks back, grimacing at the taste and the way she laughs at him.

“See?” she says. “Unpleasant.”

“Unpleasant,” he agrees. He picks up the untucked corner of the sheet, likely pulled out of the bed by his doing, and lifts it, pressing it to her lips and mopping up a few missed spots of mess. “What should I do for you now?”

Tatiana’s eyes fly open wide in bewilderment. “Me? I wasn’t looking for any reciprocation. I like doing that. Even if it hurts my jaw a little, and even though it’s hard. Besides, it was just me trying to help you relax a little. No need to do anything for me.””

Zeke narrows his eyes, grabs her wrists, and rolls atop her. Tatiana squeaks as he pins her and pushes a knee hard between her legs. She takes a shuddering gasp and releases a moan as he nudges her vulva. She feels hot, even through the cloth of his trousers, and a bit damp as well.

“Eager,” he whispers in her ear, “and wet. You’re such a cute little thing.”

Tatiana flushes and turns her head. “C-can I go have a glass of water first? The taste is really icky.”

He raises a brow, smiles at her cute pout, and gets off of her. “I’m sorry. Go right ahead.”

“Thank you,” she says quietly, climbing off the bed. He watches as Tatiana unravels the ribbon from her hair and lets her curls spill down her shoulders. She goes with a smile, face still flushed, and shuts the door. She leaves him more relaxed than he’s been in entire days.


End file.
